Lodestar (TNO)
Lodestar is the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of a Biosovortian from Metalonia. Appearance Lodestar has a magnetically floating metal head which levitates in an arch between his shoulders, however, it is still bonded to his body as wherever his head goes, his body follows as shown in Video Games. He has crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest. His mouth rarely moves, even when he's talking. Ben as Lodestar In The New Omniverse, Lodestar has a green eyebrow-like crest on his forehead, and his head is now more skull-shaped. He also has lines beneath his mouth and his mouth now moves when he talks. The white glow around his head is now green. The green from his feet go up to his thighs. His shoulders are bigger and the green stripes by his chest are shorter. All the yellow is replaced by green. Albedo as Lodestar In The New Omniverse, Lodestar has a red eyebrow-like crest on his forehead, and his head is now more skull-shaped. He also has lines beneath his mouth and his mouth now moves when he talks. The white glow around his head is now red. The red from his feet go up to his thighs. His shoulders are bigger and the red stripes by his chest are shorter. All the yellow is replaced by red. Ultimate Ben 10 as Lodestar In The New Omniverse, Lodestar's head is now more skull-shaped. He no longer has lines beneath his mouth and his mouth moves when he talks. The white glow around his head is now gone. The yellow from his feet go up to his thighs. His shoulders are bigger and the yellow stripes by his chest are shorter. Lodestar wears the Omnitrix MK10/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Lodestar is able to project magnetic fields that are capable of overloading electrical circuits and can attract magnetic materials to himself. He can also emit magnetic pulses that allows him to magnetize any ferromagnetic metals (iron, nickel, cobalt, and gallium), causing objects he magnetizes to attract everything magnetic to fly and collide with the target. As such, he has telekinetic control over metal, allowing him to levitate and move them without physical contact. His magnetic pulses in Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' are white, but green in Omniverse. Lodestar can generate a green magnetic force field that protects him from most ballistic attacks. As seen in Ultimate Aggregor, he can regenerate if he is destroyed, pulling his shattered pieces back together. He can levitate and fly. Lodestar possesses enhanced strength, as shown when battling the Stalker in Video Games. Weaknesses His head can be knocked away from his body, leaving it helpless and unable to reconnect with the head. This was first shown in Night of the Living Nightmare. His powers are useless to nonmetallic objects. Gallery Lodestar tno.png|Ben's Lodestar albaydo lodestar.png|Albedo's Lodestar ub10 lodestar.png|Ultimate Ben 10's Lodestar ben 10k lodestar.png|Ben 10,000's Lodestar Category:Alien Category:Omnitrix MK10 sample Category:Biosovortian